Family Reunion
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: [SessXInu]Chap 2[Fixed & showing] is up. Inuyasha and his friends had finally arrived at the dog demons' stronghold and the identity of the Lady of the West has been revealed. Pls R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the author or the series. Blatantly, I own neither the series nor the characters, save for the original ones.

Summary: A messenger from his family had come to invite Inuyasha to attend his family reunion in the west. It needn't be told that Inuyasha wasn't too pleased about it. However, he had decided to go after all because he wanted to make it clear to them that he wanted absolutely nothing to with the family anymore but does it happen the way he wanted it to? Eventually Sesshomaru/Inuyasha(Incest)

Fangirl's notes: My mum bought my younger sister Inuyasha DVDs for her birthday, so out of boredom I watched with her. I have to admit, initially I wasn't so thrilled about it as she was until I discovered the potential between the two half-brothers. Although, I am a Boy's Love fangirl, I usually don't go for incest but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are too cute to not be paired together!!!!

Please R/R. I appreciate all constructive criticisms but ridiculous flames will be ignored and laughed at.

Prologue – The messenger from afar

Kagome peered out of the window and watched Inuyasha who sat cross-legged on a tall tree outside the window. With his back facing her, she couldn't see the expression on his face but she knew he must be very furious.

"He's still there?" Kagome was so preoccupied with watching Inuyasha that she didn't realise Sango approaching her. Slightly startled, she nodded at the demon-slayer in response. Sango was holding Kirara in her arms and stroking it while Shippo tailed closely beside her, crossing his arms.

"It's been nearly eight hours. How long does he intend to stay out there. Although demons practically don't catch colds but with so many things cropped up inside of him, he might actually end up with internal bleeding." Shippo jumped up and hooked himself on the window ledge and peered at the half-demon.

"Inuyasha's silence is actually more unnerving than his rather rambunctious display of anger." Miroku joined his companions in front of the window. "However, this time I would rather have him break something."

"Do you think he would go to the western territory and attend the family reunion?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice low despite knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I doubt it." The other three said in unision. Even Kirara seemed to shake its head.

"The look on his face clearly said so this afternoon." Shippo lowered himself to the floor and hugged himself with a frightened look. "When the messenger from the western territory told him about the reunion, he had torn the letter in half immediately and even swung the Tetsusaiga at him. I could swear the destruction it created was ten times of its usual power. The dog demon would be cut into half himself if he hadn't jumped away in time."

"Then, he had been quiet." Miroku added with a sigh. "I couldn't blame him for being angry with his family. Although, he had not explicitly revealed to us details of his family in the west but from the bits and pieces we have gathered. And, the way things are with Sesshomaru, we can safely conclude that things never went well."

"I wonder why they would want Inuyasha at their family reunion after so many years of ignoring him?" Kagome said in a quiet voice.

Miroku shrugged. "The reason alludes me." He then tilted his head at Inuyasha's direction. "And, him too."

Myriad of thoughts flowed through Inuyasha's mind at the moment until it was almost too painful to think. He clasped his hand over his throbbing temple and recalled about the unpleasant event earlier this afternoon.

Kagome just came back from the modern world and they were about to resume their journey to search for the jewel shards when they heard of cries by the villagers that a demon had infiltrated the village.

As expected, he had his companions had rushed to their aid, only to catch a whiff of a familiar scent. He initially thought his half-brother Sesshomaru had come for whatever evil plans he had cooked up. He had his hand on his sword and was bracing himself for a fierce fight but as he got closer to the village entrance, he had sensed no malice in the demon's aura and that the demon itself wasn't even Sesshomaru.

He approached the demon who maintained its demonic form which was actually a dog demon, and sniffed the air. He felt his blood boil when he recognized the scent. The dog demon was from his 'family', no wonder he smelled like Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and pointed threateningly at the dog demon, shouting profanities. While the dog demon upon seeing him, dismissed its demonic form quickly in a cloud of smoke and re-emerged human-like.

"I came with a message from the Lady of the West." The messenger had addressed himself as such. "You are hereby requested to attend the three thousandth family reunion upon her orders."

Inuyasha scarcely remembered that the dog demon had said something else before he handed him a letter and he had overcome with a rage so great that he had torn the letter and swung the sword at the dog demon. He had wounded the messenger, the small pool of blood that had left behind after he leapt away was proof enough. He felt a small tug of guilt at his conscience but he quickly reprimanded himself inwardly for having such thoughts. He reminded himself of their unkindness. Especially the old hag who called herself the Lady of the West after his father died.

Despite the emotional turmoil he was experiencing inside him, the scent of instant ramen managed to make the tip of his nose twitched. He looked back and saw Kagome holding a steamy bowl of his favourite brand of noodles.

He jumped down and stood before her sniffing at the bowl she was holding.

Kagome smiled. "Dinner."

He took it from her and sat down to devour the noodles. It didn't take him more than a moment to devour everything as all the anger and thinking had worked up his appetite.

"This is great!" Inuyasha made a sigh of content before lowering the bowl to the ground.

Kagome sat down beside him. "I'm glad you are feeling better."

Inuyasha looked away and replied defiantly. "I am not bothered."

"It's okay." Kagome said, as she ruffled his hair.

"It's not okay." Inuyasha said in a quiet voice and didn't even object to her treating him like a dog. His expression was darkened. "It's not okay."

Kagome retrieved her hand and looked at him worriedly. "Inuyasha?"

"I will go and this time I'll make sure that they know I am not to be messed with, ever." Inuyasha stood up and balled up his fist. His eyes gleamed resolutely at the clear night sky.


	2. Chapter One – Journey to the west

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the author or the series. Blatantly, I own neither the series nor the characters, save for the original ones.

SesshomaruXInuyasha (Eventually)

Fangirl's notes: I noticed that most of the time somebody made a fanfic that involved Inuyasha's family they are always incorrigibly evil, so I'm going to take a different approach. Be prepared to meet my version of his family, but they are not sickeningly sweet either. I have to take into account that presumably, Inuyasha was left all alone to fend himself after his mother died during such turbulent times as hinted by the anime.

Please R/R. I appreciate all constructive criticisms but ridiculous flames will be ignored and laughed at. Seriously.

Chapter One – Journey to the west

"I thought he wasn't going." Sango slowed down and whispered to Kagome who was humming an upbeat tune to herself. "Inuyasha sure didn't seem so enthusiastic about it last night." She pointed towards the sky where Inuyasha could be seen leaping from one tree to another. Turning his head sharply from side to side searching for something. His companions could faintly hear his frustrated growls from beneath.

"And now he appears as if he couldn't wait to get home." Miroku shrugged with a sigh. "Mood swings of a demon sure are something to be reckoned with."

"Everything would be fine." Kagome gave them both a reassuring pat. However, both of her friends replied with scepticism written all over their faces.

"I mean it's not like we can't afford to make this trip. Naraku's no where to be found and we have been all over this region for quite some time and I can't sense anymore jewel shards around here, journeying to the west will make a good change. We might even find new leads or even jewel shards," said Kagome with her trademark optimism.

"You have a point." Sango nodded thoughtfully as her features broke into a smile. "I guess there's no point in dwelling in this matter anymore since we are already halfway there."

"Have you guys lost your mind or something!" Shippo screamed agitatedly as he jumped up Kagome's bike. "Have you guys really lost your mind!" he screamed out the question again with his hands on his hips. He looked positively upset and he was breathing so hard that the little fox demon seemed to be inflating and deflating in size alternately. "Don't you know Inuyasha's family is made up of some of the most strongest demons in the west!"

"That's something for us to seriously think about." Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Inuyasha's father once the lord of the west or something like that?"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Shippo jumped up and down, waving his arms frantically in the air and lost his balance, toppling over Kagome's bike, fortunately grabbing onto Kagome's quick hand when he was just about to kiss the ground. "If they gang up on us we'd be dog food! Dog food!"

Little did the fox demon realise that Inuyasha was standing right behind him.

"Ouch!" Shippo hugged his head with tears glinting in his eyes. "Why did you do that for?"

"You are too noisy! Shut up!" Inuyasha growled at Shippo balling his fists together. "No one's dog food while I'm around."

"But, we are like walking into the lion's den!" Shippo protested, still hugging his head protectively.

"Why, you little twerp!" Inuyasha was about to grab Shippo when Miroku stepped between them, interrupting their childish bickering.

"Inuyasha, Shippo has a point. You see…" Miroku had adorned on his face his rare, once in a blue moon, actually serious expression as he spoke but the solemn moment was broke by his two female companions who closed in on him to get a better look of his face. There were awe and disbelief in their eyes. "Ladies, please. I am trying to talk here." Miroku waved them away with slight exasperation. "I am capable of looking like this too, you know?"

"Sorry." The two girls made apologetic grins and stepped back, leaving Miroku to finish what he was about to say.

"Spill your guts! What were you trying to say?" Inuyasha snapped at the monk with irritation, crossing his arms.

"What I wanted to say was, could they be after your sword?" Miroku's gaze fell to the sword that was fastened at Inuyasha's side. "Can you suggest any other reasons why they would want you at their family reunion? For the sake of your familial tie with them, perhaps?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "As if!"

"Then why?" Miroku demanded, his disposition was unrelenting and almost forceful. "Inuyasha, throwing caution to the wind and entering their territory without clearly knowing their intentions is like shaking hands with death."

"Are you trying to say that if I can't tell you why they have come for me then you are not going to the west?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Fine by me! You can stay here all you want but I'm going!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sure Miroku didn't mean that." Kagome walked to Inuyasha's side and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. However, she was rather concerned herself. She didn't want this strife to break the group apart. Each and everyone of them was indispensable to her.

"I agree with Miroku." Sango said with a sigh. "This is not an invitation to be taken lightly, anything could happen as we set foot into the west. If they have any ill intentions, we would be at a great disadvantage."

"Sango…" Kagome cast her friend a look then to Inuyasha and Miroku. She didn't like the looks on their faces. Shippo who was on the verge of tears leaned against her leg hugging it, he too shared her fear. Kagome was loss at words. It felt as if a decade had passed when Miroku sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, we have to make sure that we are properly prepared before we face whatever that's waiting for us in the west."

"I don't think any of you have any objections to take a detour to a village about ten miles away from here. They have a very good blacksmith there, we can sharpen our weapon and take a rest before we set off again." Sango pointed to the road on her left. "Let's go or else we can't make it there before the sun sets."

"Wait!" Inuyasha stomped his foot to the ground. "So, you guys are coming with me?"

"Is there a problem?" Miroku asked. He was back to his usual self.

"So, what's about all that crap just now?" Inuyasha was practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'm just trying to make you understand that you should not let your anger get better of you."

"I'm not letting anything get better of me. If you are so concerned, then don't come!"

"We can't." Kagome smiled. "We are friends, so we won't leave you when you are in need."

Everybody nodded.

Inuyasha crossed his arms again and looked away embarrassedly. "I don't need you guys."

A muscle on Kagome's face twitched. "Stop being difficult." She then muttered the magic word, "Sit."

A loud thud. Then, laughter ensued.

"Master Sesshomaru, apparently the half-breed is being invited." Jakken looked up at his master. He was holding a small platter of burning incense that emitted a smoke that concealed their scents. "And, it seems like he's really going. Master, do you need me to do something?"

His question was answered with silence.

Sesshomaru raised his hands to clear the branches that were obscuring his view. They had been observing Inuyasha and his friends for quite some time from a close distance but because of Jakken's special incense, they managed to remain undetected. Although Sesshomaru wasn't about to admit it to anyone else but his half-brother hadn't appeared to him as repulsive as he had been before. He wondered what had changed his state of mind. He had to bite back a smile when the human girl said an incantation that made his half-brother's fall to the ground, face first. His expression was almost adorable, a mixture of frustration and embarrassment. This time, Sesshomaru let a chuckle escaped his lips, much to Jakken's dismay. For he had never seen his master acting in such a light-hearted manner.

However, Jakken was wise enough not to comment on Sesshomaru's change in behaviour. He was not going to spoil his master's good mood. He placed a hand on his chest and felt the outline of the letter through the cloth. He had been Sesshomaru's attendant for several decades so naturally he had been to some of the family reunions with his master and almost every time it had been disastrous. When the messenger from his master's family came with the invitation letter, he had sensed anger in Sesshomaru, even though his master appeared impassive on the surface.

Jakken was then dismissed with the orders by Sesshomaru to gather food with Rin because the messenger requested to speak with him in private. When he came back with Rin, Jakken actually could feel that the silent anger had vanished, which from past experience usually persisted until the whole event was over.

Earlier today when he asked where Sesshomaru was going, he was as usual rewarded with silence. And as it was usually, he went along, leaving Rin behind with the two-headed steed. He was surprised that Sesshomaru had actually taken all the trouble to come here just to watch the half-breed, he actually asked him to whisk out the special incense to hide their scents.

Sometimes, he just didn't understand his master.

Fangirl's notes 2: Pardon the pun on the chapter title if you guys get what the pun is!

I understand that in the anime Jakken addresses Sesshomaru as Sesshomaru-sama but to me it didn't feel right in an english fanfic so I chose to use the closest english translation instead. It goes the same for Miroku calling Kagome as Kagome-sama. I have taken the liberty to omit some of the honorifics where I see fit.

The Lady of the West is an original character but Sess-mum will make an appearance soon, but not in the next chapter. Too bad. I wanted her to be the Lady of the West initially but she just didn't fit into the plot which I had envisioned. Sighs

Squeals Sesshomaru is going to kiss Inuyasha in the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter Two The Lady of the West

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the author or the series. Blatantly, I own neither the series nor the characters, save for the original ones.

SesshomaruXInuyasha (Eventually)

Fangirl's notes: I'll take the advice of one of the reviewers and avoid giving out too much information in my fangirl's notes. I don't want to spoil the fun for you guys. I'm having my semester break at the moment so I'll probably update quite frequently until I complete this fanfic, tentatively it will consist of seven to ten chapters. I haven't decided yet, though. And, I have other things on my mind such as I haven't completed FF XII and Tales of Abyss and plan to do so soon(great games), and there's another original story I want to write. I just bought the newest expansion pack for the sims(Pets) but now I can't wait for the seasons pack. I made some pretty cute, fat and lazy cats over the last three days.

Please R/R. I appreciate all constructive criticisms but ridiculous flames will be ignored and laughed at. Seriously.

Chapter Two: The Lady of the West

"You know the door isn't going to open on its own."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha looked back at his companions who were drinking tea leisurely under the shade of a large tree.

Miroku who had spoken and being yelled at just now started rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You have been staring at the door for like nearly two hours. Have you decided whether to go in or not?"

"We can always turn back!" Shippo suggested hopefully, however upon receiving a glare from Inuyasha, he resumed his task of nibbling on a cookie Kagome gave him quietly, while mumbling something incoherently.

"We are not turning back, or going anywhere before everything's sorted out!"

Sango sighed. "But we see no initiative from you doing so."

"Sango!" Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha's direction and tried to see his reaction. He wore a silent expression of defeat on his face. Sango had hit the spot and there was no denying about it, he had stood on the exact same spot before the gate that would lead him to the family's stronghold since they arrived. He could not tell his friends that he was actually nervous and maybe a bit afraid of what awaited him inside. Especially when he told them so certainly that he would go to them and set things straight once and for all. Not when they ventured through acres of thick virgin forest and after encountering a number of perilous demons along the way. Apparently Naraku's disappearance had caused an uproar among the demons in the far west, seemingly his influence had known no boundaries.

He kicked a pebble with his toe and watched it hit the tightly shut gate with a soft thud. The gate had been as he remembered, tall and foreboding. It reeked of dog demons, in fact the whole place within the last hundred miles smelled only of dog demons. Other demons dared not trespass into their territory if they cherished their lives, no sane demon would chance a feud with the dog demons who lived within the stronghold. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Inuyasha felt very much out of place.

Regarding Inuyasha for a concerned moment, Kagome thought he looked like puppy who had lost a fight or its mother, with his head hanging low and ears drooping. He appeared lost and vulnerable. She wanted to say something but before she could the heavy gate creaked open slowly.

"Hey, aren't you!" Inuyasha pointed a finger at the dog demon who stood on the other side of the gate. Inuyasha recognized him as the messenger who brought him the invitation letter. He tried to suppress the guilt bubbling inside him when he realized the dog demon's left arm was in a sling.

"Yes, it's me, dear cousin." The displeasure was so clear on the dog demon's face that Kagome thought for a moment that he had come out for a fight. She stood up and inched closer to her bow and quiver of arrows, noticing that Miroku and Sango were already at their fighting stance, the demon slayer had her hands on her large boomerang while the monk, shielded his two female companions with his body, raising his staff. Even Shippo was holding one of his enchanted gadgets. However, Kirara remained unaffected, it merely sniffed the air before curling up on the ground comfortably, observing its companions in an almost languid manner. Seeing Kirara, Kagome hesitated, she relaxed and thought for a moment if Kirara had sensed no malice maybe the dog demon didn't come for a fight. She wanted to believe so until the verbal assault between the two dog demons became too loud to ignore.

"You ungrateful dog, I went through all the trouble to send you the letter, and what did I get? Thank you for your hard work, no! What I got was an almost severed arm and a treatment of excruciating pain to heal it. I almost wet…" With a blush, the screaming dog demon stopped amidst his sentence.

"So, you wet your pants, heh. Did you cry for mama, then?" Inuyasha taunted, baring his fangs.

"I did not wet my pants!" The dog demon cried shrilly. Kagome could swear she saw dampness in his eyes. The dog demon then started to rant despairingly, balling up his fists, "Can you imagine the agony of being told by the girl of your dreams that 'you are not the man I thought you were'? Can you imagine bawling like a baby before the greatest and most admirable…"

"Cut the crap!" Inuyasha scoffed at his dramatic presentation of anguish, rolling his eyes impatiently. "Nobody asked whether you bawled like a baby and I never asked for any invitation."

"Why, you…"

"I don't think the dog demon will pose as a threat to us." Miroku whispered to the rest of the group.

Sango nodded. "He sure doesn't seem like one."

"Priestess Kaede told me he had not hurt anyone when he came to the village, a commotion happened because he appeared in his demonic form and they panicked." Kagome looked over Miroku's shoulder and saw that the shouting match between the two dog demons persisted. "Excuse me." She'd better step in before things go out of hand. Inuyasha already had a hand on his sword while the other dog demon was baring the claws of his good hand. And, all the shouting was making her ears hurt.

"Sit." She didn't need to say it out loud but she got the effect she intended almost immediately. The ground shook as Inuyasha's face slammed into it.

"What happened?" The dog demon looked at Inuyasha whose face was buried in the soil and his limbs twitching spasmodically. He instinctively knew it had something to do with the smiling mortal girl standing before him. He took a step backwards and regarded her with caution. "Who are you?"

"Hello, I am Kagome." She made a polite bow. "May I know your name?"

After all the formalities were dispensed of and they were properly introduced to each other, Inuyasha and his companions were finally invited into the stronghold.

"Inuyasha, what are you waiting for?" Kagome frowned at Inuyasha who still stayed outside of the gate.

"I am not going with that dog demon until I know what tricks he's up to." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Don't be rude." Kagome said with her hands on her hips. "Your cousin's name is Ranmaru. And, you owe him an apology. Better come in here before I say the one word you hate the most!"

Grudgingly, Inuyasha took a step forward then he stopped. "Dog demon, tell me why am I being called?"

"Is your skull so thick that nothing ever goes inside?" Ranmaru, slapped his forehead with his good hand exasperatedly. "You are home for the family reunion. That's what it is."

"Are you calling me stupid!" Inuyasha growled. "That's why I don't get it, the old hag is not kind enough to invite me for any reunion. She despises me!"

Ranmaru groaned and the hand which was on his forehead slid down to cover his face. "If you didn't tear up the letter, and had actually read it, the Lady of the West is no longer Lady Torigura but Mikagami-Hime."

"Mikagami-Hime…" Inuyasha repeated after Ranmaru with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yes. Mikagami-Hime is the Lady of the West." Ranmaru turned around and started walking again. "Are you coming along now? I can assure you that Mikagami-Hime welcomes you and your friends."

Kagome and the rest of the group sighed with relief when Inuyasha started to walk towards them slowly, still wearing the perplexed look on his face. They couldn't help but wonder who was Mikagami-Hime. Apparently she was the Lady of the West and Inuyasha knew her. A princess, they wondered.

Ranmaru thought to himself whether he should tell Inuyasha that Mikagami-Hime was actually waiting with him on the other side of the gate for Inuyasha to come in with his friends until one of her female attendants came to inform her that Sesshomaru had arrived through the gate at the north wall. She then promptly returned to the castle leaving Ranmaru to wait for Inuyasha by himself. Ranmaru admired the lady's patience, her smile never faltering as she waited for Inuyasha to push open the gate and come in on his own. The gate was sealed with a special spell so no demon or no one could open it from the outside, but the princess had undid the spell for the occasion so even if it was the smallest of touch by Inuyasha, the gate would spring open. He waited for about five minutes after the princess left before he opened the gate himself and swore to his forefathers that he would get Inuyasha to the princess even if it cost his him other arm. Yes, Ranmaru was hardly a patient man.

The majestic castle of the dog demon family slowly came to view before them. Inuyasha felt himself tensing as the scent of dog demons grew stronger. He unconsciously grasped the hilt of his sword tightly, his knuckles turning white from the grip.

He didn't realise he had kept his eyes on the ground until he heard a voice calling out his name.

"Inuyasha." The female voice was gentle and clear.

He looked up and saw his half siblings: Mikagami-Hime and Sesshomaru.

Spoiler Free Fangirl's notes: I know I promised a kiss between the two brothers but since I promised not to spoil the fun for anyone, I decided to postpone the kiss scene and I won't tell you when their first kiss is going to happen.

It has finally been revealed that Mikagami-Hime is the boys' sister. More revelations will be made in the next chapter and conflicts will be resolved. And, who is Lady Torigura? Read to find out.


End file.
